


Budget Cute

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Due to a typo at work today where I typed “budget cute” instead of “budget cuts”, I present:we met over spreadsheets, a budget cute





	Budget Cute

It was quarter after six and Adam Birkholtz was still at work. He had an early presentation and a budget that didn’t tie out.

He was about ready to tear his hair out. Or possibly look up who had invented Microsoft Excel and send them a strongly worded letter. Or cry.

“Hey, bro, you okay?”

Adam looked up into a kind set of eyes.

“Oh, yeah, just I’ve lost dollars in my budget and I can’t figure out where. It’s driving me mad.” He gave the stranger an apologetic smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“Want me to take a look? Me and Excel are tight.”

“You really don’t have to—“

“It’s no worry!” The man sat down beside him on the lounge couch and pulled Adam’s laptop towards him. “I actually really like debugging stuff like this.”

As he scrolled through the budget sheet, he mumbled to himself and furrowed his brow as he checked formulas.

“Is this a full year plan?”

“Oh, no, it’s ten months.”

“Bro.”

“Oh my God,” Adam gasped. “Did I really?”

“It’s only for this line, you’re dividing by twelve. It’s making your monthly budget too small.”

“You’re my hero!” Adam cried, suddenly loud in the room. He looked around, sheepish, but his coworkers hadn’t seemed to notice.

“There, should be good to go. This your check?” He highlighted a cell reading $0.00. Perfect.

“Yeah,” Adam said. “Seriously, you saved my butt. I have to present this at 9 AM tomorrow and I could not figure it out.”

“No problem, really.”

“Let me get you a coffee or something. To say thank you.”

“You really don’t have to—“

“Bro I totally owe you at _least_ a coffee.

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed. “I’m Justin, by the way.”

“Adam,” he stuck out his hand and Justin shook it. “We are so leaving the office for this.”

They left the building and Adam led them to his favorite spot.

He ordered a decaf latte, otherwise he would be up all night, and paid for his drink and Justin’s.

“What team are you on? I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” Adam asked as they sat down at a table.

“Oh, I’m a consultant actually, only here for the week to streamline some finance processes.”

“That’s awesome, dude! Must be fun to get to see all sorts of different companies.”

Justin shrugged. “I guess. Feel a bit adrift sometimes, though. I miss having the regular schedule, you know?”

Adam nodded. “I get that. You’re usually around here, though?”

“Yeah, most of my clients are downtown.”

Adam grinned. “We should set up a regular lunch date, then. Give you a schedule.”

Justin laughed and Adam felt his face fall. Justin stopped and stared. “Wait, you’re serious? We only just met.”

“What can I say,” Adam shrugged. “I’ve got a good feeling about you.”

“Alright,” Justin grinned back.

~

After three months of lunches, spent doing everything from complaining about work to sharing secrets, Adam finally asked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Where does Adam work? Who knows, I based it off my ad agency just to have things to say, but it’s not important. 
> 
> “Me and Excel are tight”? Actual phrase I’ve uttered at my job. 
> 
> You can reblog this on my tumblr where you can also yell at me about these bisexual disasters or send me other weird prompts to write instead of sleeping.


End file.
